Before The War Came
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Hermione wasn't in the mood to celebrate a wedding right before the war, but there she was at The Burrow celebrating with the rest of the Weasley Family. Or trying to celebrate. Feeling discouraged, Hermione walks away from everyone to gather her thoughts. Written for TheGirlWhoSeesParallel. Happy Birthday! Based on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part one Movie. HG/FW


**Written for TheGirlWhoSeesParallel. Happy birthday! I saw your post in the Twin Exchange, and felt the urge to write! Thank you for giving me my writing spark back! I hope you have a great birthday!**

The wild music blared loudly from under the white tents as Hermione wandered away from it all. The wedding guests were in full wedding-mode, but she no longer felt like celebrating. She saw Ron glance a few times her way and had no idea where Harry went. She walked out from under the tent. She had just finished dancing with someone the Weasleys knew and wanted a breath of fresh air.

"Fancy seeing you out here." He said from behind making her turn around quickly.

"Fred, you startled me."

"You're very close to the protection line you know." he said glancing at the invincible barrier protecting his childhood home.

"I know. I needed to get away from everyone to think about things."

"I see." Fred said as he took his hands out from his pants pocket. He crossed his arms.

"Shooting star." he said as he gently uncrossed his arms, and pointed to the sky. She glanced up and saw it streak across the midnight black sky.

"War is coming." He ended the shooting star moment with a dark tone, which was strange even for him.

"I have a feeling. A deep, gut feeling that it's going to happen tonight. It's killing me because I don't know when tonight, but I feel like it's going to happen at any moment." She said honestly.

"Is that why you're carrying a bag with you?" He pointed to the beaded bag around her red dress. She turned her focus away from the sky and stared at him, unsure of what she should say without giving away too much.

"A woman is always prepared." She stated.

He nodded slightly, then cleared his throat. "Do you believe in love?" He asked her in a serious tone.

She stared at him, and then looked around the wedding. "I believe Bill and Flur are in love." she said.

"That doesn't answer my question." he stated.

The music stopped, but she didn't go towards the tent. She saw Arthur Weasley stand up and start a speech. It was the start of Bill and Fleur's wedding reception and Hermione already wanted to stay away from people. They both heard laughter as Arthur continued talking.

"Dad's started a speech again." Fred said grinning.

"Don't you want to go hear it?" Hermione asked turning back from the wedding to Fred.

"No. I like the company I have right here. Besides all of dad's speeches are the same."

Hermione laughed.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Fred said seriously again.

Hermione stopped laughing. She could feel her cheeks burning red from embarrassment. Of course she believed in love. Didn't she? She thought she had a small crush on Fred, but as she kept thinking about it, she grew to love him over the years. She especially loved the way he always made her laugh.

"Back to that again Fred?" she sighed.

The speech was over. The wedding guests clapped as the music started up again. People started dancing.

"I believe in love." Fred gazed at her in a way she never noticed before.

"Love? You? I didn't-" She started to say.

"What? Didn't think I believed in love? I can be a pretty funny guy, but I'm a sucker for romance. I believe in love at first sight, and in love that takes a while until the other person realizes what she wants." Fred stated honestly.

"What was that last part?" Hermione whispered, staring at him in confusion. He stepped closer to her. Inches away from her. She looked up at the sky to avoid another gaze from him.

She could feel her stomach grow tight as she tried her best to avoid him. If the stars shown any brighter, they would show her rosy red cheeks full of blushing. She knew what was going to happen next. Scratch that-she hoped she knew what was going to happen next.

"Hermione, you still haven't answered my question." Inches from him, Hermione could smell the chocolate from his breath. 'He must have nibbled on the chocolate cake before people were allowed to taste it,' she thought silently.

"Fred-" Hermione warned.

He brushed off her warning, stepped the last step closing the gap between her and brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen from when he watched her dance with a relative.

"You still haven't answered my question, Hermione." He whispered her name. She quivered under the touch of his hand against her hair. He lingered for a moment, refusing to let go of the back of her head. She breathed in and out slowly hoping to get rid of her nerves.

"I believe in love." She whispered softly.

"So do I. I always have."

In that moment, she looked deep into his blue eyes, knowing exactly what he meant. Her brown eyes focused on him, understanding everything. Knowing everything she ever wanted was about to take place, or so she hoped.

"Another shooting star." He said again. For a second time she looked up at the sky and almost missed it dancing across.

As she turned her gaze from the sky to him, he leaned in and kissed her before she could say another word. She soaked in the kiss. Feeling her heart beat faster as her legs grew weaker. She felt herself pulled in by him and deepened the kiss. She begged to the stars to keep the kiss going, but knew even good things had to come to an end. And when it did finally stop, she knew he felt the same way back.

"I've always believed in love." Fred stated, making her want him even more. "Especially, loving you."

"Oh Fred," Hermione said softly. The moon shown higher above the stars. Soon, the wedding would be over, soon they would go back to worrying about the war. Hermione knew her happiness wouldn't last forever.

"Think of me during the war. It can be our happy place." Fred stated firmly. She laughed, thinking he was joking and stopped when she saw the serious look in his eyes.

"It's what I wanted for a long time." Hermione replied, referring to the kiss.

"This war, could start at any moment. I had a gut feeling." He replied frowning. Hermione eyed him, knowing that she too had a gut feeling.

"At least I got to kiss you first." Fred said stepping back from her.

"We should get back to the wedding. Ron's probably worried sick over me." Hermione said. His blue eyes quizzed her remark in a way that made her think of a quick response. "I only mean that because he's my best friend and all." Hermione winked at Fred.

"Think of me, and the kiss, during the hard times of war." He said making her stop walking.

"Always." Hermione responded as she nodded at him. "As long as you do the same." She finished.

"Always."

**Author's note: Special thanks to Queen of Loopholes for betaing this story.**

**Also, if you liked this one, I have one like it called Chasing the Moon.**

**Please check out my poll in my profile. Poll closing date is September 20th. Thank you.**

**As always, please review. They help inspire me.**


End file.
